the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Learning from Harishma
'Mission Details' *'Date': 9-5-2013 *'Submitted by': Jeisen Uchiha *'Rank': S *'Overseer': Zenko Sugawara (TOS) Nobu and Kant OS *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 6000 'Ninja Team' *Jeisen Uchiha and S-Rank Up *Ryo Hyuga *Nobu *Kantaro Uzumaki 'Mission Profile' Goal: Jeisen wishes to go look for the legendary Hashirama Senju to learn wood release from. Mission Recap Jeisen waits and meets the group with Ryo. Nobu and Kant come by, with Kantaro on Nobu's back as he's a lazy bum. Jeisen briefs them in on the mission, while Kantaro and Ryo make rather suggestive winks and facial expressions at each other. The group moves into the village, where they seem to see some looters. Nobu and Ryo go in to beat them up, and Jeisen throws weapons from a distance. Suddenly the Mausoleum explodes, sending tree limbs everywhere. The trees impale and kill the group of looters, and send Nobu and Ryo flying back. Two trunks come at Jeisen and Kantaro in a big horizontal swat. Jeisen activates sharingan to leap over it, but gets tripped up and eats the dirt. Kantaro tries to blow through the trunk with a shockwave and is sent rolling back. Hashirama appears out, and has a conversation with Jeisen. Jeisen reveals to Hashirama that they are kinsmen and requests to learn wood style from the God of Shinobi. With this Hashirama quickly attacks, trying to see if Jeisen is a worthy apprentice. He sends Hotei Techniques at Jeisen, Kant, and Nobu, ignoring Ryo. Kantaro windmelds successfully behind the First Hokage, and Jeisen and Nobu manage to dodge. They charge at Hashirama who creates a large, spiked dome, and avoids damage from Jeisen, Nobu, and Kant. Kantaro manages to destroy the dome, and three Hashirama wood clones rush out. Ryo kaitens one, but it fails and the punch wrecks him in the face. Jeisen charges at the real First, but he's made it to Sage Mode, Hashirama dodges the elaborate Kamui based attack of Jeisen and goes to deck the Uchiha. Jeisen phases through it and puts a bomb on his back. Meanwhile, Nobu theta's through a Hashirama Wood Clone, while Kant and Ryo struggle against the ones they're facing, with Ryo gentle fisting his to poof. Hashirama creates a giant flower with the intent of knocking out the entire group, and Jeisen explodes the bomb he had placed previously and Kamui's to slash Hashirama. The strike misses and Jeisen is knocked out by the pollen. Nobu clenches his nose and Poltergeists the flower, ending the genjutsu. Kantaro finally bests his clone with a beautiful reflection. Ryo goes for a quick hit on Sage Hashi, but he dodges with ease. Hashirama creates a massive construct using his Wood Human Technique. The beast blows around, and Jeisen warps Nobu and Kantaro while Ryo survives with a supercharged Kaiten. The group warps over the Avatar and Nobu and Kantaro release an unholy ton of damage on the beast. Hashirama, surprised that his avatar has been destroyed, is struck swiftly by Ryo's Hardened Fist techniques, and the group defeats Hashirama. Hashirama accepts Jeisen as his apprentice. Category:Mission